User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Antagonists!
Hey guys! Today I want to talk to you about the 7 Antagonists of the Seasons so far! This is a Discussion Blog and Voting Blog. So make sure you go and vote for your favorite antagonist. *''' Alejandro'''- Alejandro was the reason for Brick, Harold, and Bridgette's eliminations in Season 3. He wasn't a very succesful antagonist in my opinion. His plan to make Amy lose in the Finale totally failed, and he was eliminated way before the Finals. But, his attitude was excellent in terms of Villainy. *''' Heather'''- Okay, I really don't know why she is here. She was an earlt boot in both her Seasons, and only caused Ella's elimination in Season 2. Sure, she was apart of the Villains alliance consisting of Sugar and Scott. She wasn't really a stand out Villain. *''' Noah'''- Noah was one of the most successful Villains so far. And I would say the second most successful. He was one of the reasons to why a lot of people were eliminated in Season 1, and he also caused one of the most shocking eliminations being Tyler's in Season 2. Although he placed 5th and 11th, he did a great job, both seasons, and was very successful. He fit the job perfectly imo. *''' Sadie'''- Well, umm. Although she did cause some eliminations like two I think, she wasn't as much as an antagonist in Season 3 then some others. She does beat some others like Heather, but she isn't the best. She was eliminated early, and didn't really have a chance to express her Villainy. I do want to see more from her, so thats a reason I can't wait for Season 4. *''' Scott'''- Another successsful antagonist imo. He was responsible for Ezekiel's, Jo's, and Katie's eliminations in Season 2, and had some indirect cause for other eliminations. Even though he was an early boot in Season 1, he did great in Season 2. He had two strong alliances being the Villains alliance and the guys alliance. Both alliances were pretty successsful in the season. Even though Scott was the top member and lasted the longest with the exception of Duncan. *''' Sugar'''- I didn't even know she was an antagonist. Sure she was in the Villains alliance, but she did hardly anything. She caused little eliminations, and didn't have a very Villainy act. The only thing I remember is that she caused the shocking Courtney elimination in Season 2, in which it was Sugars shining moment. I do want to see more from her in future Seasons. *''' Tyler'''- Okay, I know I do sound biased here, but in my opinion, he is the most successful antagonist along with Noah and Scott. The only difference is that Tyler caused the most eliminations. Being Samey, Dawn, Scarlett, Heather, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Cody's eliminations, and Dave's (indirectly). He made two strong alliances and betrayed them, and everyone in the Merge was in an alliance. He knew that he would be very safe and would make it far. Even when Cody tried getting Tyler out, Tyler literally changed the tables and got him eliminated instead. Tyler has proven that he CAN play the game and that he is a very strong Villain. Even though he never meant to become a full villain. In which he will soon. *Hint hint*! Even though he was an early out in Season 2, he was a very successful Villain in Season 1, as being the only one along with Scott to go to the Final 3, by being Villainous so far. Now that I'm done, what are your opinions? Do you agree with what I say? or do you disagree? and remember to explain your answers. Who is the best Villain? Alejandro Heather Noah Sadie Scott Sugar Tyler Category:Blog posts